


The Notebook

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And I need fluff for feels, Because that movie sunk my ship, Christmas, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, finding each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6982312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>70 years ago, Steve was doodling in a notebook while touring as Captain America. So how did the same notebook find its way back to him, wrapped in a bow.</p><p>AKA the one where a notebook gives us feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Notebook

He can hardly believe his eyes when he see it.  
His hand slowly reaches out to touch the notebook, his notebook, somehow waiting on his bed after 70 years.  
He slowly runs his hands over the notebook, feeling the same leather material that’s now even softer with age. There’s a red ribbon tied around the notebook, with a simple tag that says ‘Merry Christmas’ on it. He unties it and gently opens the notebook, feeling the spine crack slightly. As he pries it open, its obvious it hasn’t been opened in a long time, dust slowly floating into the air around it.  
As he opens to a random page, he sees a drawing, his drawing. He slowly takes them all in, a picture of Bucky, a portrait of Peggy, drawings he never thought he would see again. The pages smell faintly of age and a type of oil he can’t place.  
He feels a tear escaping from his eye and quickly wipes it away before it can land on a page, worrying that the slightest disturbance will cause the pages to crumble.  
His heart lurches slightly, making him feel like a 14 year old kid again in Brooklyn. He can’t believe he’s holding his notebook again, feeling like he has a piece of the past to hold on to.   
There’s nothing else around it to identify where it came from or who left it there from him. And more importantly, he has no idea how this notebook managed to find its way to him 70 years later.  
But he knows someone who might know.  
He gently carries the notebook with him as he leaves his room and heads to the elevator, taking it down to the basement of Stark tower. When the doors slide open, he’s suddenly assaulted by rock music blaring throughout the lab.  
“Tony? Tony?!” He all but yells into the lab. Suddenly he sees the genius wheel out from under a car, a half smile on his face.  
“What’s up Capsicle?” Tony yells back.  
“Do you- Can you turn the music down?” He yells with exasperation.  
“JARVIS, can you take it down a notch?” Tony says, the music immediately fading into the background. “Better?” “Much, thank you.” He says, taking a breath before continuing. “Could I ask you for a favor?”  
“Sure. As long as its not too hard. Or boring. Or involves sparring with Natasha again.” He says with a smirk as he stands up.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll be much less painless than that. I was wondering if JARVIS could look at some footage for me? Or you look at it? I’m still not sure how that all works.” He rambles off.  
“Not a problem, what’re we looking for? Please tell me its PG.” He says with a wink.   
“Very. I just need to know who’s been in my room today. Specifically the last couple hours.” He says.  
“Why’s that? Someone snooping in your undie drawer?” Tony says as he fiddles with the wrench in his hands.  
“Not that I know of, someone just left this for me and I really want to know who.” He says as he gestures to the notebook in his hand.  
“Any special reason why?” Tony asks, turning away to return the wrench to the tool kit that’s splayed open.  
“Well first off to say thank you. This may seem kind of silly, but this notebook… I’ve had it since I was a kid in Brooklyn. Before anything special happened to me. Bucky got it for my birthday, the one before he was deployed, so I always kept it with me. And I know its kind of silly, but it almost feels like its a piece of me. I’ve got something from the past I can hold on to, something real.” He trails off, suddenly embarrassed that he’s pretty much been spilling his guts for no reason. The silence in the lab is suddenly overwhelming, he feels kind of embarrassed for getting so emotional over a notebook, especially to Tony.  
“I’m sorry, I should go, could you just let me know if you find anything? So I can at least tell them thank you?” He asks, turning to leave.  
“You’re… um… you’re welcome.” Tony mutters, his back still to him.  
It takes a minute for his words to sink it, and all he can do is wordlessly stare at Tony’s back.  
“My dad had it, he kept it with a lot of his other work, projects he never finished, prototypes, stuff like than. Anyway, a few years after he passed away I went through everything and found that. I thought you deserved to have it back.” Tony says quietly, fiddling with any tool within reach.  
“Oh… wow, thank you. Tony, I know it might seem silly, but this means a lot to me and I… I really appreciate it.” He says, feeling so unsure right now.  
Things with him and Tony had started off rough to say the least. But they had gotten past it, and had become good friends in spite of their differences. He loved the relationship they had and would never want anything to screw that up.  
But there were times that he had to wonder if Tony would ever want something more with him. The man flirted like he breathed, but sometimes when his eyes lingered to long or a touch was a little more than casual, Steve had to wonder if his feelings could be reciprocated. More often than not though, those moments would be fleeting and their relationship would become platonic once again.   
But this was something new. This wasn’t friends exchanging fun Christmas presents, this was thoughtful and kind and deeply personal in a way Steve couldn’t put his finger on.  
This wasn’t Tony giving a present to Captain America, this was Tony giving a present to Steve Rogers, the man many forgot behind the mask.  
“Thank you.” He says again, taking a few steps towards Tony. He places the notebook gingerly down on a table, before closing the distance between him and Tony. He goes to wrap his arms around Tony, figuring a hug would be the safest way to try and show all the emotions that were whirling around in his head.  
But Tony suddenly turns as he approaches and tries to take a step back, but instead collides with his toolbox. He falls forward slightly, right into Steve’s arms and Tony’s face is a lot closer to his than he planned on.  
“I just wanted to say… Thank you.” He whispers, their faces all but touching.  
“You said that.” Tony whispers back, his breath ghosting on his skin.  
“I know but still… Thanks.” He says, before closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. He feels Tony still at first, before kissing him back, slow and sweet. His lips are slightly dry and his beard is scratchy again his face, but its somehow so perfect.  
“You’re welcome.” Tony finally whispers back against his lips. “But if you want to keep kissing me to thank you, I’m not going to stop you.”  
“Well I am very thankful Tony.” He says, before leaning in to kiss him again.  
Because sometimes you just can’t find the words to say ‘thank you’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
